


Soulmates

by Carrietrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Feels, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrietrash/pseuds/Carrietrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a theory that if your soulmate dies before you, they become your guardian angel to protect you. So here's an idea I had about Han and Leia during TFA that I couldn't get out of my head. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

They say that everyone has a soulmate. Some people find theirs and live happily ever after. Others never find each other but wait to become the other person's guardian angel. To care for them and protect them. Leia had found her soulmate. She had lived her happily ever after. 

For a while.

Though Han's death shook her. It broke the spirit she had been building all her life. She had lost the only person who ever truly cared for her, who she'd ever truly loved. She felt things that a strong leader shouldn't feel. She felt like giving up, yet she couldn't. So many people were relying on her to be strong and she didn't have time to fully grieve the loss of her true love. 

But really she didn't need to grieve, because he wasn't gone. Not fully. He would never leave her, not if he could help it. He would go to the ends of the galaxy and back so long as he could stay by her side forever. 

Physically, he had been gone a week, and it had been the hardest week of Leia's life. Despite the fact that she hadn't seen him for goodness knows how long while they were split, she knew he was okay. But now, she was never going to see him again. She could never hold him and stroke his hair again. He could never tell her she was beautiful again. She could never say all the things she wanted to say to him. He would never know how much she loved him, even after all that time apart.

But the truth is, he did know. And it was a bittersweet feeling for him. He loved her too, and he deeply regretted everything that happened to cause their split. He wanted nothing more than to curl her up in his arms and kiss her forehead. To tell her that everything was going to be okay. He knew he couldn't and it broke his heart. He found himself standing, watching her sobbing from the other side of the room but he knew she couldn't see him. Even if he approached her, tried to wipe the hair from her face, she still didn't know he was there. Every night this week he had knelt down beside her bed and softly stroked her forehead as she slept, trying desperately to let her know he was still here for her. He always would be. 

She did feel a strange sort of presence every time she felt down or got lost in her thoughts, but she put it down to the grief. Sometimes she felt like he was right beside her, but when she opened her eyes there was no-one there. And that was the worst part. Knowing he would never be there again. 

She could count on one hand the times he had left her. But he had come back every time. And no way was he going to let her down now.


End file.
